gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rancher
rnchlure "A unique Rancher (internal name "rnchlure") can be spawned when using the Rancher spawn cheat in GTA San Andreas. Based on the vehicle's internal name, it is meant to be used in the mission "Lure" but a regular Rancher is used in that mission instead. The only distinction of this variant from the normal Rancher is its black-tinted windows (intended to obscure the occupants of the vehicle). This special Rancher lacks properties of the actual Rancher. It cannot be exported and cannot be modded at mod garages. (GTA San Andreas)" What? How is it known that the Rancher in the "Lure" mission isn't it? They are both named Rancher in-game. What properties does it lack compared to the actual one? And the windows aren't tinted.--Thescarydude 19:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, I just opened the game script to know the truth. And here it is : the Rnchlure is truly not used in this mission. It is never used in the whole game, by the way. So it is a special vehicle... isn't it ?--Loadingue 16:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I meant properties like inability to be modded at mod garages or exported to the crane. If what I said wasn't specific enough, I or someone could rewrite it. I played and modded the game for a long time. Game files can tell you a lot of things.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I think that there should be something talking about the rnchlure car. Even if it's a complete copy of the regular rancher, it should still be noted that it exists. --Ben Again 00:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Look again, Ben again, because it is on there under "Variants".--Thescarydude 00:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Woah... I'm surprised I didn't notice that... sorry. --Ben Again 00:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New Color? I was driving around in my blue car once in TBoGT. The car was either Stallion or a Sabre. Anyways I was driving really fast and I think I saw a PINK rancher. Was that really real or was it just me? I have no way of double-checking because I tried to get a better look but I had no idea where it went. So was it another color, or was it my eyes? Anti-off-road in IV In GTA IV and EfLC, this vehicle is the anti off-road vehicle. There's no visible obstructions under the vehicle, but the vehicle will often come to an instant stop, if driven over the edge of a sidewalk. This results in the driver flying out. Any normal car has better "off-road" handling when driving over sidewalk edges. I don't know if R* purposely added an invisible obstruction there, or what, but this vehicle should be avoided in GTA IV. GMRE (talk) 13:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Just tested in PC version, no such issue. The off-road cpability in the description on the page is accurate as far as I'm concerned. Which Rancher does it happen to you with - the Pickup or Wagon? smurfy (coms) 13:36, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe they patched it? I can't remember which one (haven't played IV in a while), but it happend multiple times. Also PC. GMRE (talk) 14:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I found someone who seems to have experienced this: Link. I think this might be more likely to happen if the car is driven into the edge of a sidewalk at 90 degrees. The faster the better. GMRE (talk) 14:57, May 26, 2015 (UTC)